


Это ничего не значит

by maily, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, High School, Love/Hate, Post-Canon, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Teenagers, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: от ненависти до любви один шаг или как Макс нашла себе проблем (или не проблем)
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Это ничего не значит

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ildre_Auskaite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/gifts).



— Классные очки! Выглядишь, — Дастин еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Макс: — по-рокерски.

— У нее похмелье, — издевательски уточнил Лукас.

Макс не стала отпираться, просто оскалилась и снова прикусила трубочку от стакана с колой, с шумом втянула в себя остатки на дне. Заметила, что Майк поморщился от звуков, но ничего не сказал. 

За темными стеклами очков мир выглядел не таким раздражающим. У Макс немного болела голова, постоянно сохло во рту и еще ныла нижняя губа; на ней был синяк, практически незаметный, но Макс разглядела его сегодня утром в зеркале и в очередной раз напомнила себе, какая она тупица, что позволила всему этому произойти.

Кроме синяка на губе еще осталась царапина внизу живота от ребристого края пуговицы в джинсах. И еще стыд. И, наверное, желание. Но о нем лучше не думать.

— Как будто пила я одна, — произнесла Макс в пустоту.

За столом все как назло выглядели бодро. Кроме Уилла, который предал ее и вообще не пришел на встречу, пожаловавшись хриплым голосом в трубке утром на адскую головную боль. Да, они вдвоем здорово надрались.

Вчера Макс решила сохранить мужество и не сваливать с вечеринки, а просто сделала вид, что ничего не случилось — пила какой-то ядреный сладкий пунш, громко смеялась, танцевала с Оди, потом играла в пив-понг, потом игнорировала Майка изо всех сил. На тот вечер это помогло. А вот сегодня было уже сложно.

— Мы будем обсуждать наше выступление на награждении или как? — спросил Лукас и для вида бросил раскрытую тетрадью с начёрканным невнятным планом в центр стола. 

— Напишем речь от лица Радиоклуба, — Майк пожал плечами. 

Макс дернулась от его голоса. Здорово, что он не мог видеть ее глаза из-за очков. Не то чтобы она пялилась — так, посматривала. Майк спокойно записывал что-то в тетради Лукаса, говорил, улыбался. 

В парке подул кайфовый прохладный ветерок, Макс подставила ему лицо. Губы стянуло, она облизнулась, а после заметила, что Майк украдкой взглянул на ее рот. Внизу живота моментально разлился жар. Макс выругалась про себя.

— Знаете, я полностью вам доверяю. Дадите мне прочитать все, что нужно, окей? — она подскочила на ноги. — Только без обид, ладно? Я чувствую себя очень паршиво, поэтому хочу поскорее вернуться домой.

— Ладно. Фиг с тобой, но ты наша должница, — Дастин подмигнул ей, Лукас мрачно промолчал, а Майк зачем-то привстал и при всех обеспокоенно спросил:

— Тебя проводить?

Макс готова была застонать в голос и приложиться головой прямо об деревянную скамейку, на которой они все сидели.  
— Увидимся в школе, — бросила она прежде, чем свалить.

*

Она выскочила из комнаты сразу же. Пока тело еще помнило-горело-ныло. Дверь оказалась незапертой и Макс в очередной — в сотый, в тысячный, в миллионный — раз подумала, какие они непроходимые идиоты. 

Вихрем пронеслась по лестнице, столкнулась с девчонками из группы поддержки на нижних ступеньках, случайно чуть не выбила из чужой ладони стакан с пивом, врезалась плечом в щуплого очкарика в коридоре и в итоге заперлась в ванной на первом этаже. С отвращением посмотрела на свои красные щеки, вспотевший лоб и зацелованные губы в отражении зеркала; суматошно подумала — лишь бы не было синяков. И умылась холодной водой. И еще — растерла щеки, шею тоже, даже залезла мокрой рукой под футболку, ведь Майк коснулся ее везде — сначала через ткань, а потом уже... Потом уже задрал на ней футболку выше — рывком, таким же грубым, каким толкнул к трюмо, и вжался губами ей между грудью, задевая зубами косточку лифчика.

Макс тяжело сглотнула. Умылась опять. Вода попала на волосы, неприятно затекла за шиворот, оставляя на одежде мокрые следы.

Боже, какие же они придурки. Какую же херню они сделали. И ведь это Макс была первой — сама прижалась к нему, сама коснулась губами его рта. 

Надо придумать отмазку: выловить Уилла в гостиной и соврать, что ей нездоровится, и свалить домой. Срочно. Или это будет подозрительно — так срываться посреди ночи. Может, нужно остаться и наоборот всем своим видом показать, что все в порядке?

Да, точно, Макс так и поступит. А сваливает пусть Майк — потому что он во всем виноват. Указывать ей, как себя вести, как стоит разговаривать, пить или не пить — он ей не нянька. Он — давно не лидер, это всё полная херня, Макс должна была послать его, но вместо этого — распаляла себя и Майка еще больше. Надо было сдержаться, уйти первой, не позволять ему подходить так близко, зная, что между ними иногда искрит — но Макс уже привыкла справляться с этим. С Майком — когда держишь его на расстоянии, и когда вы не находитесь в помещении одни. Но тут всё сломалось к чертовой матери.

Макс остервенело умывалась, отгоняя все свежие воспоминания о его потемневшем взгляде, о жадных губах, о его руках — сильных, дерзких под ее футболкой, когда он сминал грудь, гладил по животу вниз и потом властно обхватил ее под задницей, сжав пальцы.

*

— Я вывел для себя полезное правило. Пригодится во взрослой университетской жизни, — Уилл посмотрел на Макс через зеркальце в дверце раскрытого шкафчика, она вопросительно изогнула бровь: — Не смешивать. Надо было пить только пиво. 

Макс захлопнула дверцу и сама не ожидала, что поднимет такой грохот. Уилл поморщился.

— Думаешь, Стэйси пригласит всех еще раз? Очень сомневаюсь. 

— Ну, дом же у нее остался цел? — неуверенно уточнил Уилл, и Макс улыбнулась, потрепала его по плечу.

Лучше бы Стэйси закрывала комнаты на втором этаже — нет места, нет проблемы.

Макс убила целое воскресенье на сеансы самобичевания. Она прервалась только на ужин, прогулку со скейтом, и на сон, конечно же.

Только все равно ночью долго ворочалась в постели, борясь с навязчивыми мыслями. Мыслями-воспоминаниями. О том, как Майк тогда в спальне родителей Стейси усадил ее задницей на зеркальное трюмо. Макс помнила, как Майк отражался в дверцах — его дерганые движения всем телом, размах бедер. Как он неистово, бешено вжался ей между ног, терся, хрипло выдыхал на шею. Макс чувствовала твердость у него в штанах через два слоя джинсы — своей и его. И какой Майк был горячий — везде: кожа плеч под пальцами, его губы, его язык, его дыхание. Даже просто — когда он прижимал ее спиной к холодному зеркалу Макс ощущала лишь жар его тела, перебивающий собой все вокруг.

Оди как-то делилась, что Майк неженка. Иногда чересчур.

С Макс он нежным не был — он намотал ее волосы себе на ладонь, потянул руку вниз, заставил ее запрокинуть голову и жадно целовал ее рот. В том Майке — субботнем Майке — не было ни капли нежности и ни капли обычного Майка, и это вообще всё перевернуло в голове.  
Может быть, Майк ей нравился, может быть, Макс в чем-то врала себе, когда говорила, что Майк ее бесит — и только.

Но так было нужно: у нее был Лукас, а у Майка была Оди, и пусть сейчас они существовали как отдельные четыре человека, эта связь в компании осталась нерушима. Макс не дура, она понимала это.

И все равно — позволила Майку тогда схватить себя за плечо, позволила себе расслабиться и раскрыться — для поцелуя, даже постанывала, обхватив Майка за голову, взъерошила ему волосы и грубо потянула его на себя.

По коридору пронесся оглушительно громкий звонок. Макс сморщилась. 

— Ладно, мне пора, — Уилл поправил лямку рюкзака и чуть не выронил свою папку с семестровыми работами с изо-кружка. — Меня тоже позвали рисовать плакат для выпускного, но сначала надо пересдать реферат мистеру Кларку. — Он с обреченным видом обернулся на класс биологии с правой стороны от них. — Увидимся в спортзале?

— Я забыла, — призналась Макс.

В мыслях она уже мчалась домой со всех ног, лишь бы не встретиться в школе с Майком. В реальности ее ждал кошмар под названием Комитет По Подготовке Праздников. 

— Ну хочешь, я сам…

— Нет, я помогу. Увидимся, — она попробовала бодро улыбнуться, но судя по взгляду Уилла, он не поверил, однако послушно кивнул и уныло пошел вдоль ряда шкафчиков по коридору к классу.

*

У всех бывает, что ты ошибаешься. Косячишь. Ведешь себя как мудак. Макс отмеряла линейкой рамку на листе для надписи «Выпуск 1989!» и мрачно думала, как бы она поступила, если бы Лукас целовался с Оди.

Ладно, не просто целовался — а даже пообжимался с ней на одной из вечеринок. В голове это было так нелепо: Лукас и Оди. Макс больше смеялась, чем всерьез представляла их вместе. Но даже если бы это случилось — ей было бы наплевать. Какая разница, если они с Лукасом больше не встречались? 

Значит, Оди тоже будет плевать, если она узнает, что между ней и Майком было...кое-что не совсем дружеское? Это вряд ли. Оди всегда гадала, какая девушка будет у Майка после нее. Макс представила, как Оди мрачно скажет, что они совсем охренели. А Лукас вычеркнет их с Майком из списка друзей. Запретит выступать с напутственной речью от Радиоклуба. Макс опять хихикнула себе под нос.

Блин, переругаться за три недели до выпускного — что может быть лучше? 

Хорошо. Тогда Макс придумала себе задание: игнорировать Майка. Это будет легко — просто не оставаться с ним наедине, вести себя как обычно, не усердствовать и не огрызаться слишком активно, а то другие могут заподозрить неладное. Макс не представляла, как справится, но другого выбора у нее не оставалось.

Заданием номер два было перестать вспоминать. Потому что внизу живота сразу знакомо тянуло от возбуждения, тело начинало гореть, в голове всплывали картинки — как Майк снова и снова вжимался в нее, как быстро и неожиданно Макс кончила — от резких движений и давления, от того, как Майк крепко держал ее и терся; кончил ли он — Макс не поняла, но по его стону можно было подумать, что да. 

Черт возьми, не думать. Что тут сложного? Просто не думать об этом.

Макс обернулась на пустой зал: и где все эти помощницы из комитета? Она по-прежнему сидела тут одна за сдвинутыми в ряд столами, в самом центре, и мучилась с огромным плакатом. Рамка получилась ровная, только надпись Макс решила пока не делать, взяла цветные карандаши и стала разрисовывать цветочки по краям.

Дверь за ее спиной отворилась со скрипом, Макс порадовалась, что дело с плакатом пойдет быстрее, однако она не услышала женских голосов. В зале по-прежнему стояла тишина, только неторопливые шаги по полу нарушали ее. Макс обернулась и потом уронила лицо в сложенные ладони.

Майк уверенно шел к ней, придерживая лямку рюкзака на плече.

Задание номер один было провалено в первый же день выдачи — держаться от Майка подальше и не оставаться с ним наедине. И ведь даже не она виновата! Макс сильнее стиснула карандаш в руке, сделала вид, что очень-очень сосредоточена на рисовании. Главное — не поднимать глаза, не отвечать, не отвлекаться.

На Майке была та же самая темно-синяя рубашка-поло, как в тот вечер. И — идиотская добрая улыбка на лице. И еще он остановился рядом со столом, будто надзиратель, и Макс прикусила губу, чтобы промолчать и не начать разговор первой.

— Нужна помощь? — с сомнением спросил Майк спустя вечность.

Макс представила, как он сейчас сядет рядом, они соприкоснутся локтями, Майк возьмет карандаши и будет раскрашивать вместе с ней цветочный узор. Она бы засмеялась, если бы эта мысль не была настолько отстойной.

— Что ты делаешь? — Макс прищурилась, вскинула голову, глядя на Майка снизу-вверх.

Он пожал плечами, перехватил лямку опять, переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Просто пытаюсь с тобой поговорить.

— О чем?

— Ты же знаешь, о чем. Разве нам нечего обсудить? — он нахмурился. 

Категорически нечего. Держись от меня подальше. Майк, забудь, это была ошибка, проваливай. Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Какой вариант лучше?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — ответила Макс спокойно и перебрала карандаши в коробке в поисках желтого.  
— Ладно. Давай обсудим то, что случилось между нами в субботу. 

— Снова не понимаю, о чем речь, Майк, — с нажимом произнесла Макс.

Майк фыркнул. И всё. Затем посмотрел на нее тяжелым взглядом, как обычно, своим коронным, как умеет только Майк Уилер. И Макс поняла, что объяснить всё нужно сейчас, иначе он не врубится.

— Не тупи, Майк, — Макс не удержалась и вздернула бровь. — Здесь не о чем говорить. То, что случилось, это ошибка. 

И жадные стоны, треск гребаного трюмо под ними, как они пялились друг на друга из-под ресниц, полузакрыв глаза, и ловили каждый жаркий выдох, потому что оказались лицом к лицу — это тоже ошибка. 

— Почему? — Майк упрямо нахмурился.

— Потому что мы с тобой друзья. Ну и потому что помимо нас есть еще Оди и Лукас. 

— Мы с Оди расстались почти год назад, — уточнил он раздраженно. — И вы с Лукасом тоже.  


Теперь пришла очередь Макс фыркать.

— Да, вы и мы расстались почти год назад, но это навсегда, понимаешь? Мы одна компания. Я и Лукас. Ты и Оди. Это как... — она щелкнула пальцами, — клеймо. На всю жизнь. Святое правило. Друзья в одной компании не трахаются. И нельзя трахаться с бывшими своих друзей.

— Что за дурацкие правила? — пробормотал он удивленно. Помолчав, он невозмутимо добавил: — Так мы и не трахались.

Кажется, Макс промахнулась на плакате — закрасила не ту часть сраного цветочка.

— Черт возьми.

— Что там? — Майк наклонился ближе, и Макс отодвинулась, чтобы случайно не коснуться его плеча своим. От него пахло... летом, стиральным порошком, свежестью; от кожи пробивался легкий запах геля после бритья, или это духи, Майк что, пользуется духами? Раньше Макс не особо замечала. 

— Ничего, это просто идиотский выпускной плакат. 

— Почему ты так злишься? Я пришел поговорить, чтобы между нами не было неловкости. 

— Значит, ты согласен со мной, что нужно оставить субботу в прошлом?

Майк неопределенно пожал плечами, Макс заметила, как он окатил ее странным внимательным взглядом. От этого взгляда ей стало жарко.

— Никто не должен знать об этом, — серьезно попросила Макс, а сама следила за его руками — одну Майк сжал в кулак, а второй снова вцепился в эту чертову лямку рюкзака. У него сильные руки.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, — вдруг улыбнулся он.

Двери за их спинами заскрипели снова, Макс услышала девичий смех и цокот каблуков, Майк встрепенулся.

— Это вообще ничего не значит. Проваливай, — попросила она, отвернувшись к плакату, и постаралась не обращать внимания на своё бешено бьющееся сердце. 

Дурацкий Майк Уилер.

*

_Я тебе нравлюсь._

Могла бы ответить: это не так. Или — наоборот, ты меня бесишь. Или — мечтай. Макс опять хлопнула себя по лбу: да какая разница, что она сказала, уже ничего не изменить. И субботу тоже не стереть из жизни, как ошибку из тетради — ластиком, оставалось работать только с тем, что есть. 

Она сидела на своей любимой лавочке в парке, спрятанной за высоким раскидистым деревом, и торопливо курила сигарету. На улице уже пахло летом, хотя до него оставался еще месяц. Дым сигареты горчил на языке, Макс всматривалась в подсвеченную редкими фонарями узкую тропинку впереди: Уилл и Оди опаздывали.

Сигарета тлела очень медленно, Макс выдыхала рваные облака дыма, морщилась и все равно тянулась к фильтру, опять не глубоко затягиваясь. Ей не нужен был парень. Ей вообще никто не был нужен, но за последние четыре дня она так много думала про Майка, про его поплывший взгляд, про его руки, про его чертовы бедра, про их движение — гипнотическое, слитное, сильное — что уже не понимала, чего по-настоящему хочет.

Майк не входил в ее планы. В ее планы входила Калифорния, перекантоваться какое-то время у Билли, поступить в колледж, жить взрослой жизнью, а не связаться с Майком Уилером за месяц до выпускного. О чем она думала? Это же Майк. Бесячий, раздражающий Майк, зануда, который любит отдавать приказы и быть всегда правым. Макс заметила, что в ее голове Майк всегда был неотрывно связан с Оди, и даже когда они расстались, воспринимать их порознь было сложно. А сейчас — она обжималась с этим самым Майком прямо на вечеринке Стейси, втайне от всех. 

И ладно бы еще по пьяни — не особо утешительное оправдание, но.... Макс была в тот момент кристально трезвая. И Майк тоже. Она это знала.

Шорох шагов заставил ее обернуться, Уилл медленно плелся по тропинке, на ходу что-то чиркая в блокноте и совершенно не смотря под ноги. Макс не удержалась — спрыгнула со скамьи, бросила в мусорку недокуренную сигарету и схватила Уилла за руку.

— Черт возьми, Макс! — Уилл испуганно прижал блокнот к груди. — Какого хрена? 

— А где Оди? 

— Она осталась дома, мистер Оуэнс выслал задания для полицейской академии, так что они с Хоппером заняли весь кухонный стол со своими картами и тестами. Будем писать наш кусок речи вдвоем, — Уилл поежился, оглянулся на пустой темный парк. — Может, пойдем в кафе?

— Можно в кафе.

Они свернули с тропинки на коротко стриженный газон, чтобы срезать путь до пиццерии.

— Ты какая-то странная последние дни, — заметил Уилл, широко шагая и обходя высаженные к летнему сезону цветы. 

— Волнуюсь из-за учебы.

— Нет, это что-то другое. — Покачал он головой с видом специалиста по ее настроению. — Последний раз такое лицо у тебя было, когда вы с Лукасом сошлись в четвертый раз.

Макс поморщилась.

— Вы сошлись в пятый раз? — с сомнением уточнил Уилл.

— О нет. Даже для нас это чересчур.

— А что тогда?

Ничего, просто мне, кажется, нравится зануда Майк, а вы все думаете, что мы до сих пор с трудом перевариваем друг друга. Это было и смешно и не очень одновременно. Макс хмыкнула сама себе, Уилл толкнул ее в плечо:

— Ну что? Тебе точно кто-то нравится. Меня вот подружка Стэйси пригласила на выпускной сегодня.

— И ты молчал?!

— Мы столкнулись с ней в холле, я случайно пролил на нее стакан с грязной водой из-под краски, и она даже не ругалась, а только пригласила меня сходить с ней на бал. 

— Так держать! — Макс представила, как Майк приглашает ее на выпускной, и ее замутило. 

Скорее всего, он пойдет вместе с Оди — такой был уговор, который они заключили, если не найдут себе пару до того времени. 

— Я ничего не делал, — удивился Уилл, все равно улыбаясь.

— В этом и есть твое очарование.

— Ты точно какая-то странная, Макс. Мне придется провести расследование и спросить у Оди, она должна знать, что с тобой происходит. 

— Мучаюсь с выбором платья на выпускной.

В пиццерии было много свободных столиков — Макс смотрела на полупустой зал за широкими окнами. 

— Так я тебе и поверил. Пепперони или Маргарита?

— Зачем делать сложный выбор, когда можно просто выбрать всё и ни в чем себе не отказывать? — меланхолично протянула Макс. 

*

— Мне не нужен парень, — сказала она первая, когда играть в молчанку надоело. Майк напротив пожал плечами.

— С чего ты решила, что я хочу быть твоим парнем?

Музыка из гостиной играла адски громко, слова пропадали в ней, Макс прилагала максимум усилий, чтобы слышать, что говорит Майк, и чтобы не наклоняться ближе. В этом доме у Стэйси ужасно узкие коридоры.

Мимо них пронеслась толпа ребят из бейсбольной команды, они как слоны с громким топотом спустились вниз на первый этаж, и потом послышался звон стекла и ругательства Стэйси. 

— Ты пялишься на меня всю неделю. Это очень заметно, — съязвила она и отпила свое пиво, уже теплое, мерзость. 

Майк опять посмотрел на нее — снизу вверх, медленно поднимая глаза, как смотрел все эти дни, сидя за партой за ее спиной, и Макс чувствовала этот цепкий взгляд всем телом. Он смотрел так на нее за ланчем. В компании — пока они сидели всем Радиоклубом в пиццерии и доделывали задание мистера Кларка; пока писали речь, сидя на траве на улице во время школьного обеда; он смотрел на нее — через весь школьный коридор, когда Макс случайно встречалась с ним холле в толпе спешащих куда-то школьников.

— Ты тоже пялишься. Я не предлагаю тебе встречаться, Макс.

— Я и не хочу с тобой встречаться.

— Взаимно, — губы Майка шевелились, выплевывая слова. Он такой высокий. Раньше Макс об этом не думала. Удобно — встать на цыпочки и потянуться вперед, чтобы поцеловать. Боже.  
— И ты мне не нравишься, — добавила она, надеясь, что это прозвучало как точка.  
На нижних ступеньках лестницы сидел Уилл вместе с девчонкой, подружкой-Стэйси, Макс отсалютовала ему пивом, он задумчиво посмотрел на нее с Майком, задрав голову, и ответил тем же. Майк неловко помахал ему ладонью.

Они спалились. Они спалятся. Все всё узнают, и будут их осуждать. Макс присосалась к бутылке, оборачиваясь на коридор позади себя, надеясь, что увидит там Оди или Лукаса, или Дастина, но там было пусто; совершенно никого, кто бы ее спас от ошибки. Дверь в спальню родителей Стэйси была предательски открыта. Макс ненавидела себя за то, что сразу же заметила это, как только бросила беглый взгляд на коридор. 

— Мне надо отойти, — спокойно сказала она и поставила бутылку на пол, старательно придвинула ее носком кеда ближе к плинтусу и пошла по направлению к ванной комнате, опять лопатками ощущая, что Майк сверлил ее тем же темным взглядом.

Дойти до ванной она не успела — знакомая уже рука схватила ее за локоть и потащила за собой. Макс не сопротивлялась — она представляла это весь вечер. Как Майк украдкой вылавливает ее в саду или уводит из гостиной, пока никто не видит, или как они препираются на заднем дворе, у второго крыльца, и Макс орет на него и посылает куда подальше, а Майк — целует ее в ответ.

В комнате опять горела оранжевая лампа на прикроватной тумбочке, на постели лежал длинный махровый розовый халат. Майк отпустил ее и встал напротив, тяжело дыша.  
— Как будто ты оказалась здесь случайно, — предложил он прямо.

— Как будто ты тоже оказался здесь случайно. — Повторила Макс, отступая назад, Майк даже не напирал, а хотелось бы — потянуть его за футболку на себя, и чтобы они отошли от двери.

Она неловко оглянулась на трюмо, заставленное на этот раз флакончиками с духами, всякими побрякушками мамы Стейси, и с досадой подумала, что надо быть осторожнее, чтобы ничего не свалить. 

— Меня вообще-то пригласили на вечеринку, — сказал Майк вдруг очень близко. Его дыхание опалило Макс ухо, и по коже волной разошлись мурашки.

— Меня вообще-то тоже, — с вызовом ответила она, вскинув подбородок, случайно коснулась кончиком носа губ Майка. С ума сойти. Еще чуть-чуть.

— Удивительное совпадение. — Голос у Майка был ровный, спокойный, такой тихий и... интимный. Макс закусила губу. — И это ничего не значит, верно? — уже с ноткой ехидства.  
Макс сощурилась:

— Абсолютн…

Ее шепот оборвался поцелуем — Майк снес ее, как лавина, Макс попятилась, хватаясь за ворот его футболки, и врезалась бедром в столик, зацепилась пальцами за ручку ящика в трюмо, несколько помад свалились и покатились до края, с глухими звуками падая на ковер.

— Ох черт, — она отвела его лицо, обхватила ладонью за шею. Майк снова был горячим.  


Жилка на его шее бешено билась, гипнотизируя своим ритмом, Макс попыталась сфокусировать взгляд и совершенно точно провалила это дело. Она с досадой взглянула на дверь, потом снова на Майка — надеясь, что он поймет все без слов. Майк дышал, приоткрыв рот, его губы раскраснелись и по ним так хотелось пройтись языком. 

Макс опять настойчиво взглянула на дверь, за ней по коридору послышались чьи-то торопливые шаги, потом громкий хлопок — кто-то закрылся в ванной, музыка заиграла громче, вдалеке звучал смех. Майк наконец, вздохнув и улыбнувшись, отошел назад, неловко протянул руку вслепую и щелкнул замком. Макс улыбнулась.


End file.
